


Smile

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore, ogni tanto, trova i sorrisi stupidi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovewrite_efp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ilovewrite_efp).



> Piccola fic dedicata alla ilovewrite_efp, dearie degna di nota, a cui avrei dovuto scivere qualcosa di meglio, visti i suo capalavori, ma io ho dei limiti, purtoppo u_ù  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Filla il prompt #35 della mia cartellina per la Maritombola, partecipa alla Notte Bianca Maya su maridichallenge e alla @500themes_ita con il prompt #080 - 'Dietro i sorrisi'

  
\- Mi stai prestando attenzione? E’ una cosa importante! -  
Rose cerca l’attenzione del Dottore, ma invano. Sembra come se lei fosse la semplice condizione d’uso di una farmaco. E le sembra un paragone assurdo, ma maledettamente adatto.  
\- Oh, mia cara Rose, io sentito ogni parola, e trovo, anzi credo, che le relazioni a distanza non siano una cosa buona. Se ami davvero qualcuno, lo segui intorno al mondo. -  
Si sorprende, lei che non ha ancora detto una parola, ma lui la legge nel pensiero, anche se lei non se ne accorge. Lo guarda, e lo osserva sorridente.  
Si ferma un’istantante a riflettere sulle sue ultime parole. E’ sempre un po’ contorto il modo in cui parla, ma stavolta sembra sia stato chiaro, come se volesse che il messaggio le arrivasse diretto. Ci pensa su e poi capisce, anche se non è la sua prima reazione(è la seconda, che arriva proprio un istante dopo). Corre ad abbracciarlo.  
\- Grazie Dottore! Non pensavo che avessi voluto che Micky venisse con noi! -  
E stavolta è lui che resta immobile. Non era questo che voleva dire, ma nasconde quello che sente dentro dietro a uno stupido sorriso, perchè se la sua Rose è felice, lo è anche lui, anche se sa che non sarà lo stesso con lui a bordo.  
Per una volta non sarà lui quello egoista.


End file.
